Monster Manor
Monster Manor (known in Japan, Britain, and Australia as StreetPass Mansion) is a DLC game for StreetPass Mii Plaza. It was developed by Prope. Plot In Monster Manor, the chosen Mii is an investigator trying to solve the mystery of a haunted house by getting to the 30th floor, with the help of their partner, Iris Archwell, as well as the other investigators inside. The player explores numerous floors and battles numerous monsters along the way. However, there is a catch, as most of the rooms in the mansion are hidden and can only be reveiled by setting down map peices provided by the other investigators. Finding the stairs in each floor is also the only way to progress to the next one. There are also bosses on certain floors that guard the stairs, and the player will not be able to get to the next floor until that boss is defeated. After reaching the top floor, the player encounters Arzodius, the Demon King. Iris tells the player that the manor used to belong to a scientist whos daughter got sick and passed away. The scientist made a deal with some ghosts to revive his daughter in exchange for a passage into the world, but Arzodius possesed the scientist and took over. After defeating Arzodius, the manor is restored to normal and Iris Archwall tells the player their records in the game. The credits will then roll not long afterwards. Successfully clearing the game will award the player with the Demon King hat. Gameplay Monster Manor's gameplay is fairly straightforward, and is segmented out into different modes. The player will first be allowed to set a tile, which may result in a monster encounter. If the set tiles create a room, it can result in anything from the player finding new items, to teaming up with other Miis, to being able to store or upgrade items in an extradimensional box. Battle Monster Manor's battle system has the setup of a traditional RPG, but instead of being turn-based, enemies attack in real-time, randomized intervals. The player, however, is allowed to freely attack so long as their weapon has at least one "Battery," which recharge automatically as long as the player does nothing. For most weapons, the player can charge up an attack, which can do considerably greater damage to enemies. Furthermore, a strong enough attack, used while an enemy is launching their own assault, will result in a counterattack, halting the enemy's attack completely. Additionally, the player can put up a defensive shield at any time, so long as they are not charging, attacking, and have at least some amount of battery left. Mitigating risks between charging, counterattacking, and defending make up the core of battle. Defeating an enemy with a single shot, or without taking any damage will also yield bonuses. Creating Rooms Each "Piece" that the player receives from a Mii can be anywhere from one to five tiles in size. Whenever four tiles of the same color create a square, a room is created, which yield some form of resource to the player. With this format, larger rooms can be created as well. The game urges the player to make the largest rooms possible, but this is only a half-truth. An existing room that has new pieces added onto it will yield rewards, but they will ultimately be somewhat minimal. The most powerful weapons and items come from creating a massive room all at once, rather than expanding. Carefully framing a long hallway of one color around a five-tile shape, and then placing a piece of that shape can result in some of the game's most powerful rewards. It should be noted, however, that regardless of the size of the rooms, the general quality of items found steadily increases as the player proceeds up the manor. A weapon obtained on the first floor will be significantly inferior to one found on the 25th. Floors Weapons There are a total of 40 weapons, 8 in each weapons. Weapons can mainly be obtained from treasure chests. The more deluxe a treasure chest is, the rarer the weapon inside can be. Collecting all of the weapons earns the player a plaza ticket. Light Weapons Light weapons are indicated with a white blast mark. They are strong against ghost enemies such as Smiling Specter. They are well-balanced weapons. You are also given a Rusty Blaster by Iris Archwell to start with. Fire Weapons Fire weapons are indicated with a red flame mark. They are strong against book enemies such as Possessed Painting. They have high charge levels, but have few battery units. Electric Weapons Electric weapons are indicated with a yellow bolt mark. The are strong against metallic enemies such as Possessed Armor. They have many battery units, but slow charge speed. Ice Weapons Ice weapons are indicated with a blue snowflake mark. They are strong against monster enemies such as Vampire. They have fast recharge speed, but cannot charge to a third level. Wind Weapons Wind weapons are indicated with a green air mark. They are strong against bone enemies such as Skeleterrier. They have fast charge speed, but slow recharge speed. Bosses Three main bosses are fought three times each throughout the course of the game, and Arzodius serves as the final boss and is fought twice in the game. * Spectral Knight * Harmlequin * Mummifiend * Arzodius Plaza Tickets A total of 22 "Plaza Tickets" can be earned throughout the game. # Clear the first floor. # Clear the fifth floor. # Clear the fifteenth floor. # Clear the thirtieth floor. # Set a total of 100 pieces # Completly fill a floor with pieces # Open a total of 100 chests # Defeat a total of 100 enemies # Team up a total of 10 times # Solve a total of 10 puzzle boxes # Solve every puzzle box (NOTE: There are 50 total, 10 for each difficulty) # Collect all the weapons # Find a plaza ticket in a wooden chest # Find a second plaza ticket in a wooden chest # Find a plaza ticket in an iron chest # Find a second plaza ticket in an iron chest # Find a plaza ticket in a bronze chest # Find a second plaza ticket in a bronze chest # Find a plaza ticket in a silver chest # Find a second plaza ticket in a silver chest # Find a plaza ticket in a gold chest # Find a second plaza ticket in a gold chest